Babysitting
by BelleNyx
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah cerita yang diurutkan dari abjad A-Z mengenai kehidupan si kembar ketika mereka bersama para Specter Underworld. Warning: Full of OC.


Bennu Kagaho, salah satu Specter tergarang Hades. Bennu ganas tapi ganteng itu selalu menyendiri dan memisahkan dirinya dari teman-teman satu aliansinya. Suatu hari dia ditugaskan untuk merawat sepasang kembar dari Hades, tapi apa dia punya pengalaman merawat anak kecil? Iya dia punya. Tampangnya aja yang punya modal garang, padahal dia sebenarnya lembut, baik dan penyayang anak-anak, kalau gak ya gak mungkin dong dia mau ngasuh si kembar. Kalau pinjam istilah seseorang, tampang _security_ hati _hello kitty_. (TsukiRin: Eh? Bener gak ya? *digeplak massal*)

Dia melihat buku abjad yang tertata rapi di meja belajar mereka, pemuda itu pun ingat walau usia mereka masih muda tapi Rhea dan Yoru sudah diajari baca, tulis dan berhitung. Tersenyum sendiri, dia membuka halaman demi halaman dan menelusuri huruf demi huruf. Rasanya setiap abjad punya cerita yang wajib dikenang olehnya saat membesarkan mereka.

Babysitting

Eps 1: Bennu Kagaho

A. Adik

Tangisan Rhea dan Yoru membangunkan Kagaho di tengah malam, Bennu itu menarik napas pasrah sambil menghampiri sepasang bayi berusia tiga bulan itu dan menenangkan mereka. Saat mengangkat si bungsu dia melihat popok Yoru basah, dia tahu apa masalah bayi berambut biru itu. Kemudian dia mengganti popok si bungsu dengan cepat. Sementara dia menyiapkan susu untuk Rhea yang masih menangis, dugaannya si sulung mengalami sindrom lapar tengah malam.

Sesuai dugaannya lagi, setelah Rhea meminum susu, barulah bayi perempuan itu tenang dan kembali tertidur, sementara Yoru sendiri sudah tidur duluan setelah Kagaho menggantikan popoknya. Setelah selesai dia malah tidak bisa tidur, akhirnya pemuda berambut hitam jegrak itu duduk di samping kasurnya. Mengamati mereka bukan pilihan yang buruk dan itu membuat sang Bennu tersenyum sendiri, perasaan yang hanya pernah dia rasakan dulu saat bersama Sui.

"Ciee yang dapat adek baru, asyik aja dipantengin adeknya. Udah malem bang sana tidur, tidurrrr. Ntar paginya malah jadi makin serem."

Kagaho memandang ke arah pintu kamarnya, disana Youma berdiri sambil membawa bungkusan berisi pakaian bersih si kembar. "Mereka imut kan? Iya kan? Iya kaaan~" tersenyum selebar baskom dari ujung pipi kiri ke ujung pipi kanannya lengkap dengan pamer gigi tajam ala-ala ikan hiu, Youma meletakkan semua pakaian bersih itu sambil menatap mereka yang tidur.

"Selamat deh yang baru jadi abang lagi, mereka nanti pasti manja sama elu. Oh, gue pergi dulu mau kencan sama si manis Partita, jadi jangan cari kami buat gentian ngurus mereka dulu ya~"

Setelah Youma pergi dengan ocehan aneh bin ajaib bin gak nyambungnya, Kaga menghela napas pasrah saja sambil mencuekkan kalimat-kalimat terakhir dari ucapan ayah Pegasus abad 18 itu, tapi mungkin dia bisa menerima sedikit ucapan Youma tentang mendapatkan adik kembali.

Mengamati wajah polos mereka saat tidur membuat Kagaho tersenyum tipis dan mengukir tekad baru di dalam hatinya, 'Tidak akan ada kesalahan yang sama, aku akan melindungi mereka sekuat tenagaku. Adik-adikku.'

B. Bola

Kehebohan di Cocytus bukanlah hal biasa karena Hades menyukai ketenangan seperti salah satu Specternya yang memiliki rambut aduhai sinuhun lembut dan _shiny_ , apalagi jika yang membuat kehebohan itu anak berumur 3 tahun berambut biru. Cemberut dan kesal, Yoru melempar berbagai ukuran es batu yang bisa diangkatnya ke arah Minos. Merengut dan merajuk setengah mati bocah itu berteriak cadel. "Mi- _s_ _ama_ jahatttt! Boya Yoyu diyobek!"

Kagaho menghela napas mendengar teriakan Yoru dan melihat Minos yang menghindar sambil cengengesan tanpa dosa, _well_ Griffin itu gak sengaja sebenarnya. Bola Yoru terlempar ke arahnya saat dia sedang memainkan pisau ukirnya di udara, lalu pisaunya terkena bola itu dan walhasil robeklah mainan kesukaan si bungsu, untung bukan bola tangan Nitsu. Bisa mati dia dicekik arwah perempuan manis itu kalau yang rusak bola tangannya.

"Yoru~ kan gak sengaja~" Oh. Bahkan di kesempatan ini pun sang rambut ubanan masih sempat colek-colek dan cubit-cubit pipi gembil bocah berambut biru itu, dan semakin ngambek lah si bocah itu diiringi semakin banyak es batu seukuran kepalan tangannya melayang ke arah Minos yang cekikikan sambil menghindar.

"Gak mau tauuuuu! Pokoknya Mi- _s_ _ama_ sayah!"

 _Sweatdrop_ dan memiliki keinginan untuk melakukan _headtable_ sekuat tenaga, akhirnya Kagaho meletakkan laporannya yang masih setengah jadi di mejanya dan berjalan menuju bocah itu, barulah dia menggendong Yoru yang masih mengamuk dan berusaha melempar-lempar Minos dengan es batu yang masih dia pegang, "Sudahlah Yoru, mana bolanya?"

Memberikan bola yang sudah robek setengah kepada mentornya, Yoru mewek dan memeluk Kaga dengan manja plus mata berkaca-kaca. Sementara Kagaho tersenyum pasrah di dalam hati sambil membawa Yoru ke dalam Guidecca dan menepuk kepalanya. "Akan kuperbaiki..."

Walau berkata seperti itu, ujung-ujungnya Kaga harus diam-diam pergi ke dunia manusia saat Yoru tidur dan membeli bola baru yang mirip dengan bola yang rusak itu karena dia tidak bisa memperbaiki bolanya.

C. Cerita Malam

Kesal.

Ya Kagaho kesal setengah mati. Karena rupanya selama si kembar dirawat Pandora selalu diberi cerita malam oleh wanita itu sambil dipeluk dan dielus kepala mereka, kalau Pandora bilang itu cara menyalurkan kasih sayang menurutnya itu lebih tepat dikatakan terlalu memanjakan sepasang calon Specter itu. Pemuda penyandang surplice Bennu itu tidak suka tingkah Pandora yang satu ini, dan walhasil sekarang ketika bersamanya Rhea merengek meminta Kaga menceritakan sesuatu. (Walau Yoru diam tapi Kagaho tahu bocah itu pasti mau.)

"Tidurlah, aku tidak tahu cerita malam apapun."

" _Nii-_ _s_ _ama_ , _pweaseeeee_?"

Dan ini kelemahannya, _kitten_ _eyes_ Rhea yang nyaris selalu berhasil meluluhkan hatinya, namun dia berusaha tidak terpengaruh. "Tidurlah Rhea..." sementara si gadis kecil memeluk lengan Kaga sambil terus melancarkan serangan andalannya. Menghela napas, Kagaho duduk di samping kasur sambil mengelus kepalanya, "Tidurlah, akan kutemani." Rhea cemberut sambil menarik selimutnya sampai kepalanya dan memeluk erat tangan sang Bennu seolah tidak mau melepasnya sementara Yoru memeluk Rhea.

Setelah mereka tertidur Kaga mencium kening si kembar satu-satu, baru kemudian dia berdiri dan menuju ruang tengah. Menatap Pandora yang duduk santai sambil membaca buku cerita 1001 malam yang dengan santainya diambil Kagaho.

"... kau terlalu memanjakan mereka."

Meninggalkan Pandora yang cemberut karena bukunya diambil, pemuda itu menuju meja kerjanya. Dan yang dilakukan pemilik surplice Bennu itu adalah membaca buku bergambar itu sampai ketiduran.

D. Domba.

" _Nii-_ _s_ _ama_ , kenapa gold cloth Aries itu punya tanduk di lehernya? Kan aneh, apa mereka pakai buat menusuk tenggorokan atau kepala musuhnya?"

Kagaho mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Rhea, oke gadis kecilnya memang selalu mau tahu tapi sampai menanyakan hal aneh seperti ini... kan gak tau Kaga mau jawab apa. Rasanya ingin dia membakar siapapun yang menceritakan 12 Gold Saint kepada gadis kecil itu.

"... kalau nanti kau bertemu dengan mantan Saint Aries kau bisa bertanya dengannya Rhea."

Rhea cemberut mendengar jawaban Kaga pertanda dia tidak puas dengan ucapan sang Bennu, dia menaiki sofa panjang dan menatap lurus Kaga. "Kenapa kalau kita susah tidur katanya harus menghitung domba? Kenapa tidak menghitung bintang atau yang lainnya?"

Menghela napas, pemuda itu mengambil sekaleng bir dan membukanya, rasanya dia tahu apa yang diinginkan adik kecilnya yang satu ini, "Karena menghitung domba itu bikin ngantuk." Rhea berniat membuka mulutnya, tapi sudah dipotong oleh abangnya.

"Iya, nanti siang kita makan daging domba."

Gadis cilik itu tersenyum senang dan duduk manis, "Iga bakar ya _nii-sama_ ~" tidak lama kemudian dia mulai menekuni buku bacaannya. Sementara Kagaho menghela napas lega dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Untung saja dugaannya benar, Rhea lagi ngidam iga domba bakar.

E. Enak

Si kembar bermain di dapur, entah apa yang mereka perbuat bersama para pelayan tapi bau wangi di dapur membuat perut Kaga keroncongan. Barulah pemuda itu ingat kalau perutnya sama sekali belum terisi makanan dari siang dan dua jam lagi baru jam makan malam, akhirnya dia memutuskan mengecek ke dapur, siapa tau ada cemilan yang bisa dijadikan pengganjal perut sementara.

Sesampai di dapur, pemuda itu melihat Rhea memeluk Yoru dengan senang sementara di tangan mereka sudah ada piring berisi daging giling asam pedas yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan dan menggugah selera, Bennu itu mati-matian menahan agar air liurnya tidak menetes saat itu juga.

" _Nii-_ _s_ _ama_ ~~"

Rhea menubruk Kaga dan memandangnya dengan _kitten eyes_ , " _Nii-_ _s_ _ama_ coba makan masakan Yhea dan Yoyu ya? Ya? Ya? Daging asam pedas yang _nii-_ _s_ _ama_ suka." Ugh... Kagaho tidak akan pernah bisa menolak _kitten eyes_ seperti itu walau dia sudah berusaha menutupnya dengan sifat dingin keras pemarah berapi-api hitam meledak ala Bennu.

Menerima sendok yang disodorkan Yoru, perlahan si rambut hitam itu memakan daging yang mereka buat. Sementara si kembar masih memasang _kitten eyes_ berseri-seri agar Kagaho segera menyampaikan pendapatnya tentang makanan yang mereka buat dengan banyak bantuan dari para pelayan dan buku resep ibu mereka.

"... enak."

Kagaho memasang wajah datar sambil menelan daging itu, sepasang kembar itu langsung ber-tos ria sambil memeluk Kaga. " _Nii-_ _s_ _ama_ mau makan semuanya?" dan kurang dari 1 detik Kaga sudah mengangguk dan membawa piring besar berisi setumpuk daging dan nasi itu, untuk disantapnya diam-diam di kamar.

'Gue bersyukur punya adek-adek yang pandai masak.'

F _. Fals_

 _Kagaho itu suaranya_ _ **fals**_ _kalau udah nyanyi._

Yoru diam-diam mencatat hal itu di dalam hati di saat mendengar Kagaho mencoba menyanyikan salah satu lagu pengantar tidur untuk mereka, bocah itu cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya sambil merapatkan selimut hangat mereka ke badannya dengan satu tujuan jelas.

'Cepat tidur biar gak perlu dengar lagi.'

Tapi lain Yoru lain Rhea rupanya. Biarpun suara Kaga _fals_ dan gak bisa bedakan mana do re mi dengan baik dan benar, suara Kaga tetap paling merdu di dalam hati bocah berambut panjang itu meski telinganya berkata sebaliknya. Jadi dia langsung memeluk bonekanya dan memejamkan matanya sampai dia benar-benar tertidur diiringi suara _fals_ dari abang kesayangannya yang satu itu.

Dalam hati, si kembar sepakat dengan satu hal baru. 'Mungkin kalau lagu _rock_ kau bakalan cocok bang...'

G. Gelitik

Baru-baru ini Rhea dan Yoru mempunyai kesukaan baru, yaitu saling menggelitik satu sama lain di saat mereka bermain. Sepasang batita itu selalu tertawa sambil menggelinding jika salah satu dari mereka menggelitik perut atau kaki yang lain.

Ruang bermain mereka sangat besar, dihiasi karpet super lembut yang akan membuat siapapun betah berbaring di karpet itu dan juga bantal-bantal bulu yang nyaman. Rhea dan Yoru yang baru saja berulang tahun yang keempat terlihat berkonsentrasi dengan permainan tarik balok Uno mereka, masing-masing terlihat tidak mau kalah.

Menyeruput kopinya, Kagaho mengamati kegiatan adik-adiknya sambil menahan keinginan tersenyum. Ekspresi mereka saat ini sangat _priceless_ , Rhea selalu menggigit bibir bawah atau kukunya jika sudah mulai gelisah sementara Yoru akan mengerutkan dahinya jika dia sudah mulai kehilangan akal.

Tidak lama kemudian susunan balok itu jatuh karena Yoru menarik satu balok yang salah, Rhea terpekik riang sementara adiknya mengerang pasrah dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang dia pakai untuk mengalasi dadanya. Sudah dua kali si bungsu Matsushima satu ini kalah dalam permainan tarik balok Uno kesukannya.

Menyeringai, sang calon Ares menatap adiknya dengan pandangan yang dipahami kedua saudaranya. Tidak lama kemudian Rhea langsung menyerbu dan 'menyerang' Yoru, tawa keras si bocah berambut biru terdengar memenuhi ruangan besar itu,

"Kak! Udah! Geli! Jangan kelitik Yolu lagi!"

Kagaho hanya mengamati mereka dengan tenang, membiarkan Rhea terus menggelitik Yoru yang mukanya merah sampai persis kepiting rebus. Oh dia suka kalau melihat sepasang kembar itu saling menggelitik satu sama lain.

H. Hantu

Walau tinggal di Underworld dari ujung ke ujung dan Lost Canvas dari Merkurius sampai Neptunus, tidak ada satupun dari si kembar yang awalnya percaya dengan roh-roh usil yang hobi mengganggu manusia, walau Youma, Minos dan Aiacos sudah sering menceritakan cerita hantu kepada mereka, sepasang kembar itu hanya tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepala mereka, kalau mau hantu sih banyak di Inferno kata mereka, well itu sampai hari ini…

"Waaaaa! _Nii-_ _s_ _ama_!"

Suara tinggi melengking khas anak-anak Rhea dan Yoru terdengar memenuhi kuil Terra, Kagaho yang berada di dapur menjatuhkan teflon panas yang dia pegang ke lantai karena terkejut. Untungnya teflon tersebut mencium lantai dapurnya dan bukan jatuh ke kakinya, kan berabe kalau kena kaki.

Berlari ke kamarnya, Kagaho melihat Rhea dan Yoru bersembunyi di balik selimut dan membentuk badannya menjadi bola gemetar. Menghela napas, sang Bennu berjalan mendekati mereka, namun terhenti saat melihat Minos di ujung kamar mereka dan memainkan boneka hantu yang disebut pocong oleh Saki di dekat sepasang kakak-adik cilik itu menggunakan benang-benang mainannya.

"Teheee~ Pagi Kagaho~"

"Hakim uban sialan."

Satu komentar, dua jam penghakiman spesial dari Kagaho menghasilkan Minos yang babak belur dan sepasang bocah kembar yang sudah tenang dan si sulung yang memainkan (baca: merusak) boneka hantu Minos, Kagaho mengamati keadaan sekeliling dan kembali ke dapur untuk masak… telor dadar.

I. Ikan

Kagaho hapal mati kalau ikan merupakan makanan kesukaan Yoru sedari kecil, hal itu tidak berubah walau Rhea membawa selusin ikan koi ke kuil Mars. Kata gadis itu sih dia mendapatkannya di selokan negara kelahiran ibunya. Hal itu membuat sang Bennu mengerutkan kepalanya, memangnya ada ikan yang dipelihara di selokan? Gak takut tercemar dengan polusi manusia apa?

Yoru yang melihat ikan itu langsung jatuh cinta dan menyayangi ikan-ikan bawaan kakaknya dengan sangat, bocah itu rajin memberi selusin ikan itu makan 2x sehari tanpa pernah absen sekalipun kecuali di saat dia sedang bertugas dengan kakaknya. Perubahan yang selalu membuat Kagaho memijat keningnya adalah… jika dulu bocah itu tidak segan menggoreng ikan peliharaannya yang sudah mati, sekarang bocah itu sama sekali tidak mau ikannya digoreng.

Pemuda itu menghela napas sambil mengingat kejadian minggu lalu.

 _Flashback._

Ikan koi sepanjang setengah lengan Yoru mengambang di aquarium kuil Mars, bocah berambut biru itu manyun menahan air matanya. Oh ayolah, itu ikan kesayangannya. Memang sih Thanatos sudah bilang kalau ikannya akan ada yang mati, tapi dia tetap saja tidak rela karena dia sayang semua ikannya.

Dan satu lagi, dia tahu dari kemarin Kagaho mengincar ikan koinya gara-gara mendengar cerita kalau ikan itu dimasak rasa dagingnya manis. Oke menurut bocah itu cerita yang didengar Kaga sangat konyol. Masa' ada ikan yang rasanya manis? Kalau abangnya mau mengetes kebenaran cerita itu dengan ikan yang lain sih terserah…. _**asal yang dicoba itu bukan ikannya**_.

Dia mengambil bangkai ikannya, memberi ikan yang lain makan dan mengendap-endap ke halaman belakang yang sudah lama disulap dia dan Rhea menjadi taman bunga, menggali di salah satu sudut taman mereka kemudian menguburkan ikannya. Tanpa merasa kalau Kagaho sudah mengamatinya dari tadi dari dapur kuil Mars.

 _Flashback end_

Sekarang si kembar sedang pergi belanja bersama Pandora dan Partita, kesempatan besar untuk merasakan daging ikan koi peliharaan si bungsu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melihat ikan di akuarium kuil Mars dengan tatapan datar, satu tangannya memegang jaring untuk menangkap salah satu peliharaan Yoru. Baru saja dia mencelupkan jaring itu dia malah diteriaki dari belakang.

" _NII-SAMA_ GAK BOLEH NANGKAP IKAN YORU!"

Yah… ketahuan deh… mau tidak mau Kagaho terpaksa menarik jaringnya dan menyimpannya di gudang, 'Masih ada besok lusa…'

J. Jones

Rhea memandang Kagaho kemudian memandang ke arah Charon, mereka menyebrangi sungai Acheron untuk kembali ke Lost Canvas. Si kecil teringat ucapan Youma yang menurutnya asal-asalan, 'Ingat ya Rhea, yang jelek dan seram itu udah pasti jones. Kalau ganteng kayak _jii-chan_ udah pasti punya yang manis kayak bunda.'

Mengerutkan dahinya, Rhea berpikir apa Kaga itu jelek? Padahal kalau menurutnya Kaga itu ganteng, yang ada Kaga itu seram gara-gara sinis plus cemberut mulu, yang itu baru dia akui benar. Kalau Kaga mau senyum dikiiiiit aja, si bocah rambut hijau itu yakin abangnya pasti ganteng pakai banget dan banyak cewek yang rela ngejar-ngejar abangnya dari hidup sampai mati. Kalau mau jelek itu ya kayak Zelos, itu baru jelek bolak balik reinkarnasi 1000 kali.

Tapi diantara semua pemikiran itu ada satu hal yang paling dia penasarankan, karena itu dia menanyai Kaga yang sedang mengerjakan laporannya meski mereka sedang berada di atas perahu, " _Nii-sama_... jones itu apa sih?" Kagaho sedikit melirik Rhea kemudian kembali mengerjakan laporan-laporannya.

"Jangan sekarang Rhea, aku sedang sibuk."

Gadis cilik itu diam sambil mengerutkan dahinya memikirkan reaksi sang abang angkat, oh Youma juga pernah bilang dengannya dulu.

" _Yang namanya jones itu pasti gak mau ngaku jones atau pura-pura sibuk sendir_ _i tiap kali ditanya masalah seputar itu_ _, kalau ditanya_ _pasti_ _ada aja alasannya buat ngeles. Kalau didaftarin bisa ada 1001 alasan."_

Rhea mengepalkan tangannya, diam-diam bertekad agar segera mencarikan kakak yang manis dan pengertian untuk abangnya yang garang-garang baik kagak pelit kayak paman Gober agar si Bennu itu gak jones lagi dan menghindar dari pertanyaannya mengenai cinta, walau gadis kecil itu gak tau jones itu apaan. #plakk

K. Kodok

Percaya atau enggak, Rhea paling jijik sama makhluk amfibi bernama kodok. Kaga mencatat di dalam hati kalau dia harus menjauhkan adik perempuannya itu dari kodok atau hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan akan terjadi seperti kemarin lusa.

Hari itu terlalu cerah, saking cerahnya Kaga merasa gerah sendiri tinggal di kuilnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membawa Rhea dan Yoru ke hutan, mungkin piknik di dekat air terjun atau danau. Lumayan segar, apalagi sepasang kembar itu dapat berpiknik dan menjelajah tanpa perlu diekori olehnya. Tapi rupanya membiarkan mereka menjelajah sendiri merupakan kesalahan besar yang dia buat waktu itu.

Sesampai di lokasi piknik mereka, Rhea langsung merendam kakinya di tepi kolan sementara Yoru sedang mencari binatang-binatang kecil dan bertanya kepada Kaga, maklum anak kecil. Penasaran tingkat tinggi dengan ini-itu. Tidak lama kemudian dia melihat seekor kodok kecil, hanya sedikit lebih kecil dari kepalan tangan bocah berusia 4 tahunan itu. Mengambil binatang amfibi itu dengan kedua tangannya, si bungsu memutuskan kalau dia ingin memperlihatkannya kepada Rhea namun sayangnya saat dia berlari ke arah sang kakak, kakinya tersandung dan kodok di tangannya melambung masuk ke dalam baju sang kakak.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _NII-_ _S_ _AMAAAAAA_!"

Kagaho tersedak bir dinginnya dan buru-buru memandang ke arah sepasang _troublemaker_ cilik itu, Rhea berlari kesana-kemari dengan wajah pucat dan tangan berusaha mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bagian belakang gaunnya. Sementara Yoru mengejar Rhea dengan panik di belakang kakaknya.

Rhea masih menjerit melengking sanbil berlari kesana-kemari sambil melonggarkan kerah belakang bajunya, terlihat ada buntalan di punggung Rhea. Menghela napas, Kaga menggendong Rhea dan mengeluarkan kodok tersebut dari baju si rambut hijau yang sudah menangis ketakutan.

"huuuh... k- kodok... jijiiiik _nii-samaaaa_..."

Rhea memeluk Kaga dengan erat sambil sesenggukan, sementara pemuda itu menepuk kepala Rhea agar dia dapat tenang, Yoru sendiri menangkap kodoknya dan melepasnya ke tempat yang aman sambil memandang takut-takut ke arah kakaknya, takut dihajar maksudnya.

"Sudahlah kodoknya tidak akan mengganggumu sekarang. Sudah _nii-sama_ buang."

Dan semenjak itulah Rhea tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan kodok termasuk Zelos walau Thanatos memaksanya reinkarnasi 1000 kali, –bahkan setiap kali dia dikagetkan oleh Zelos, gadis itu langsung menendang specter bawahan Rhadamanthys sejauh yang dia bisa– dan tidak ada yang berani mengusili gadis kecil itu dengan kodok karena mereka semua takut dibantai oleh sang Bennu.

L. Lamban

Itulah pemikiran sepasang kembar itu kalau sudah berbelanja dengan Kagaho, buktinya seperti sekarang ini. Mereka sudah nyaris 5 meter di depan Kagaho, berburu apa saja keperluan yang harus mereka beli, sementara Kagaho masih berjalan di belakang mereka dengan santai sambil membawa keranjang yang berisi belanjaan mereka.

" _Nii-sama_! Ayo cepaaat! Nanti Ikannya gak dapat potongan harga! Tahu kan kalau sudah ada waktu potongan harga seperti ini banyak tante-tante yang rebutan? Pokoknya hari ini kita harus dapat salmon! Biasanya salmon kan mahal!"

Mau tidak mau Kagaho harus pasrah ditarik-tarik sepasang bocah itu dengan keranjang di tangannya yang penuh berisikan bahan dapur dan lainnya. Astaga, dia benci ketika sepasang adiknya sudah melihat atau mendengar kata-kata potongan harga. Mereka berdua pasti jadi gila belanja dan dirinya pasti ditarik kesana-kemari -walau gila belanja mereka termasuk kategori gila belanja yang baik-, ditambah lagi dia pasti dibilang lamban oleh mereka.

M. Mama

" _Nii-sama_ , mama itu seperti apa sih?"

Kagaho yang baru saja selesai mengurus laporannya langsung memandang Rhea dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ditebak, dia merapikan lembaran-lembaran kertas itu dan mengangkat gadis kecil itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

Rhea memeluk leher Kaga sambil memandang keluar jendela kuil Bennu, "Tadi Rhea melihat ada anak yang sedang menunggu penghakiman dari Rune- _sama_ … jadi Rhea bermain dengannya dan dia bercerita tentang mamanya…"

Oh, Kagaho paham, tidak perlu diteruskan pun pemuda itu paham apa maksud adiknya. Rhea iri kepada anak itu, dia tidak ingat apapun tentang Nitsuki, wanita muda itu menjadi topik terlarang di seluruh Inferno walau Kagaho beberapa kali memergoki Pandora dan Partita memandangi rangkaian bunga anemone kesukaan wanita itu.

"Mamamu… dia itu gadis paling cerewet dan rewel di seluruh Inferno, tidak ada yang lebih cerewet dari dia."

"Eh?"

Rhea memandang Kagaho dengan bingung, mama cerewet? Dia baru tahu hal ini. Sementara Kagaho memandangnya dengan tatapan datar bak teflon keluaran terbaru yang masih mulus tanpa cacat yang dipajang di mall, "Mamamu cerewet tapi perhatian, sekali saja kami lupa makan dia akan langsung menyeret kami untuk makan entah apapun yang masih tersisa di dapur."

"Lalu?"

Kagaho duduk sambil memandang kejauhan, dia masih ingat seperti apa Nitsuki. Manis seperti anak kucing, mungkin ada DNA kucing di dalam dirinya yang diturunkannya kepada Rhea dan Yoru.

"Lalu dia hobi membaca novel fiksi dan bermain dengan bola tangannya bersama arwah-arwah kucing. Dia sangat menyukai kucing jenis apapun, setiap saat ada saja kucing yang tidur di pangkuannya atau bersantai di dekatnya. Aku juga pernah melihatnya tidur di tengah-tengah lapangan yang dipenuhi oleh para kucing."

Dan sore itu dia habiskan dengan menceritakan sosok wanita berambut sepanjang rapunzel dan semanis kucing kepada Rhea, menceritakan sosok mama yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan sampai bocah manis itu tertidur nyenyak.

N. _Nii-_ _ch_ _ama_ _/ Nii-ama_

Kagaho itu sebenarnya paling anti diberi panggilan yang aneh, lucu ataupun menggelikan, tapi kalau dia menerima panggilan yang lucu dan menggemaskan itu pasti dari Rhea atau Yoru, entah bagaimana awalnya mereka memberi Kagaho panggilan itu, yang pasti saat mereka sedang sukanya berceloteh dengan cadel terhadap satu sama lain, si bungsu mendadak menunjuk Kaga sambil berteriak riang.

"Nii-chammaaaa~!"

Kaga yang sedang menyiapkan susu mereka mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memandang Yoru yang sedang tengkurap di dekat Rhea sambil menahan kedutan senyum gelinya, "Apa Yoru?"

"Nii-chammaaa~"

Tersenyum tipis menahan rasa gelinya saat mendengar bayi menggemaskan satu itu, Kaga menggendong Yoru yang memainkan kerincingannya dan mendudukkannya ke kursi khusus untuk bayi. "Apa?"

"Nii-chammaaa~"

"Mammammammmm~"

Rhea yang melihat dua botol susu di dekat tangan Kaga langsung merangkak mendekatinya sambil tetap memperhatikan botol susunya dengan penuh minat. Bayi berambut hijau itu tertawa sambil duduk di dekat kaki Kaga, sementara sang Bennu langsung membawanya ke kursinya di dekat Yoru.

"Mamam? Makan?"

Yoru tertawa riang sambil menggoyangkan kerincingannya dengan kuat, beruntung kerincingan itu tidak gampang rusak karena terkadang dia menabrakkannya ke sudut meja atau terkena dinding, "Mammammmaaammmm!"

"Nii-amaaaa!"

Rhea mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan bola mata membesar dan berbinar-binar, pandangannya terarah kepada Kaga yang masih berdiri di depan mereka. Kagaho memberikan botol susu kepada mereka dan membiarkan mereka meminumnya. Yah, seharusnya begitu. Tapi Rhea mencuekkan botol susunya dan masih memandang Kaga dengan matanya yang bulat.

"Nii-amaaaa~"

Kembali mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Kagaho memandang Rhea yang masih menatapnya dengan binar-binar riang di matanya, tidak tahan dengan pandangan menggemaskan itu kemudian Kagaho menggendongnya sambil mengambil botol susu gadis kecil itu. "Hei, minum susu dulu baru bicara lagi."

"Nii-amaaaaa~"

Akhirnya Kagaho hanya tersenyum super tipis sambil membiarkan Rhea berceloteh memanggilnya terus, terkadang dia mengelus kepala anak itu sambil menggumam menjawab panggilannya sementara matanya tidak lepas dari Yoru yang masih memegang botol susunya, namun kali ini dia sudah ditemani oleh Youma dan Aiacos yang sibuk membuat bayi itu tertawa, bukan minum susu.

O. Obat

Tidak ada yang suka obat, apalagi kalau itu pahit.

Itulah pemikiran si kembar, mereka menatap datar Kagaho yang sedang menyiapkan obat dari Luco dari balik selimut mereka. Mereka berdua hanya demam yang sedikit tinggi tapi disuruh meminum air hangat berisi obat serbuk pahit segelas penuh, kan gak adil?

Yah itu menurut mereka. Beda dengan Kaga yang menganggap panas demam mereka keterlaluan tingginya. Dia menggerutu di dalam hati sambil mencampur obat ke dalam gelas sepasang kembar itu.

Rhea berpura-pura tidur, si sulung itu memang paling emoh minum obat. Sekalipun diiming-imingi makanan kesukaannya setelah sembuh nanti ya tetap saja dia ogah. Yoru juga ikut berpura-pura tidur, si bungsu itu menganggap Kagaho berlebihan, panas 39 derajat bukan panas yang pantas diberi obat, apalagi obat yang super pahit dari paman Luco mereka. Toh besok lusa pasti akan sembuh.

Tapi Kagaho tidak mempan dengan permainan pura-pura tidur mereka, malah pemuda itu menggendong salah satu dari mereka dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya memegang obat, memaksa kembar yang digendongnya menelan ramuan obat Luco yang sengaja dibuat ekstra pahit karena demam mereka memang tinggi.

"OBATNYA PAHIT _NII-SAMA_!"

"Aku tahu kalian berdua tidak tidur."

P. Permen

Yoru. Paling. Suka. Permen.

Apalagi kalau permen itu permen susu coklat, dia pasti bakalan minta permen itu minimal tiga. Dan terkadang itu yang membuat Rhea sebal, ujung-ujungnya mereka pasti kelai rebutan sampai salah satu dari mereka ada yang nangis dan ditenangkan Kagaho. Seperti sekarang.

Rhea menjerit melengking dari ruang bermain mereka, Kagaho kembali menghela napas, sementara batita perempuan itu masih menjerit melengking disertai suara dua pasang kaki berlari kesana-kemari mengelilingi kuil yang dijaga sang Bennu.

"Yoyu jahaaad! Peymen Yheyya dimamammm!"

"Yolu mau pelmeeennnnnn!"

"Peymen kakaaaakkkk! Gak boyeeeeh!"

Mengambil sepasang penutup kuping dan memasangnya, Kagaho kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia sudah biasa mendengar teriakan mereka dan sang Bennu amat sangat yakin palingan bentar lagi Partita atau Pandora datang ngurusin mereka.

Q. Queen

Rhea memandang lukisan Rhadamanthys beserta para anak buahnya, pandangannya terfokus kepala Alraune Queen, tangannya bergerak ingin menyentuh lukisan Surplice Queen yang sangat cantik menurut pandangan gadis kecil itu.

Awalnya Aiacos, Kagaho, Pandora, Partita dan Chesire membiarkan kelakuan gadis berusia 5 tahun itu, toh dia memang selalu memandangi semua lukisan Alone lekat-lekat selama beberapa belas menit kemudian melakukan hal yang lain, sampai satu pertanyaan darinya membuat mereka semua tercengang, "Queen- _nii_ itu sebenaynya cewek ya?" Queen yang kebetulan lewat langsung pundung di pojokan sementara Kagaho menahan tawanya mati-matian dan Aiacos bersama Chesire tertawa glindingan di lantai berlapis karpet woll lembut.

Sementara Rhea memandang para orang dewasa di sekitarnya dengan wajah cemberut, ayolah dia kan cuma mempertanyakan keaslian gender seseorang. Tapi yang dia herankan adalah, kalau Queen itu perempuan kenapa dadanya rata?

 _R._ _R_ _emote Control_ mobil-mobilan

Yoru memandang sebuah benda yang dibawa Saki kepadanya, mainan mobil-mobilan dan _remote control_ -nya, dia memandang Kaga yang sedang mengerjakan laporannya yang bertumpuk karena Minos magabut lagi. Mau tidak mau sang Bennu kebagian jatah lembur yang berhasil membuat adik-adiknya cemberut ngambek, hingga Rhea dibawa pergi Pandora dan Partita untuk diajarkan bermain alat musik.

Memainkan _remot control_ di tangannya, Yoru berusaha membuat mobilnya menaiki laci meja yang kebetulan memang tidak tertutupi oleh apapun, menimbulkan suara khas mobil mainan yang dimainkan _remote control_ sampai Kaga mengangkat kepalanya dari tumpukan laporannya, "Yoru, berhenti memainkan _remote control_ mobil-mobilanmu. Tidak akan sukses."

Menggembungkan pipinya, bocah itu kemudian membawa mainannya dan berlari keluar Terra. Hey, dia bosan tau! Bocah itu juga mau diajak main tapi Youma lagi sibuk gangguin anaknya. Apa mungkin dia akan mengajak Aiacos main? Sekalian pamer ceritanya. Atau mungkin para anak buah _Vater_ Rhade-nya? Yang jelas dia gak mau main sama Veronica, yang ada merinding bulu kuduknya.

S. Senyum

Satu hal yang paling pelit dibagi Kagaho menurut versi si kembar adalah senyuman.

Dari bayi mereka sudah diasuh oleh Kaga, dan mereka hapal 1000% kalau sang abang pasti susah disuruh senyum biar setipis selembar kertas. Tapi entah kenapa mereka sangat berharap kalau suatu saat Kagaho mau tersenyum lebar, tapi jangan sampai selebar senyuman Youma dari ujung pipi kiri sampai pipi kanan, itu seram!

Menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, Rhea berusaha menyortir beberapa alasan agar Kaga tersenyum, tapi yang muncul di pikirannya hanyalah satu jurnalis manis kesayangannya dan Yoru, Saki yang kebetulan sedang pergi entah kemana karena kepengen nyari bahan untuk pekerjaannya.

"… kenapa gak ada hal lain yang bisa bikin _nii-sama_ senyum ya Hades- _sama_? Rhea lelaaah."

T. Tupai

Tupai itu binatang kesayangan hutan, kata orang-orang tupai itu binatang paling menggemaskan yang pernah ada. Tapi bagi Yoru tupai itu binatang paling bandel dan nyebelin. Kenapa? Oh sederhana saja, semua itu berawal dari ajakan berkemah Kagaho sewaktu ulang tahunnya dan Rhea yang ketujuh.

Berkemah itu luar biasa menyenangkannya, udara segar, anginnya sejuk sepoi-sepoi, gak perlu cemasin tumpukan tugas karena memang udah diberesin dari jaman bahula, dan bisa rileks sambil tetap terima gaji penuh! Yes! Yoru sayang sama Alone- _sama_!

Baru saja bocah itu membuka cemilan kacangnya, Kaga memanggilnya agar dia membantu Rhea mengambil air dan kayu bakar, meninggalkan cemilannya dalam kondisi terbuka, anak itu berlari mengejar sang kakak tanpa menyadari ada mata-mata pemburu kecil yang mengincar cemilannya.

30 menit kemudian saat Yoru kembali dia kaget melihat cemilannya diserang banyak tupai, sementara para pelaku itu berusaha mengambil kacang-kacang di dalam bungkusan besar Yoru sebanyak mungkin. "Aaaa! Pergi sana kalian! Itu cemilanku!" dan dimulailah perang rebutan cemilan antara Yoru dan pasukan tupai.

Tidak lama kemudian Kagaho menghela napas sambil memandang Yoru yang berantakan seperti habis diserang segerombolan binatang, kemejanya yang biasanya rapi masuk di dalam celananya sekarang keluar-keluar, terlihat kucel dan ada bekas cakaran di sana-sini.

"… kamu kelai dengan apa?"

"Segerombolan tupai pencuri."

Menggerutu pelan tentang binatang pencuri makanan, Yoru mengganti pakaiannya dan mengobati luka cakar di mukanya yang ganteng. Hey dia tau kok kalau dia itu ganteng, tapi dia gak mau menyebutnya keras-keras, takut dibilang narsis.

U. Umur

Itu yang sepasang bocah kembar itu herankan, menurut mereka umur Kagaho pastinya sekitar 18-an dan belum sampai 20-an, tapi mengingat para Specter itu abadi dan awet muda. Mereka jadi harus berpikir ulang mengenai umur nii-sama mereka. Apalagi yang bersangkutan tidak mau menjawab dengan jelas ketika mereka bertanya.

"Aku lebih tua dari kalian berdua, lebih muda daripada Wyvern dan Griffin."

Gak jelas pake banget. Rhea sampai mengerutkan dahinya dan sempat ingin membongkar data-data Rune karena dia tahu Rune menyimpan data sejuta umat di perpustakaannya, tapi dia tidak mau ketahuan memberantakan perpustakaan keramat tangan kanan Minos yang cantik itu. Akhirnya mau tidak mau gadis berambut sepinggang itu melepaskan perkara itu dengan rasa sangat tidak puas.

 _V._ _V_ _anilla_

Rhea memandang es krim yang sedang disiapkan Kagaho di meja makan mereka, es krim itu berwarna putih seperti susu, Yoru sendiri terlihat tidak begitu berminat padahal diam-diam dia melirik es krim itu dari balik buku yang sedang dia baca. Di dalam pikiran mereka, tumben-tumben nii-sama mereka membelikan mereka es krim.

Memberikan satu mangkuk kecil kepada masing-masing adiknya, Kagaho duduk manis di kursinya sambil mengeluarkan bir kalengan yang memang selalu tersedia di kulkas bagian atasnya. Dia tidak mau adik-adiknya salah minum air kalengan.

" _Nii-sama_ , ini rasa apa?"

Kagaho hanya memberi gesture 'makan saja.' kepada adik-adiknya, melihat kedua adiknya ragu-ragu memakan es krim itu, sang Bennu hanya menyeringai tipis, rasa es krim yang satu ini memang tidak pernah mereka coba, wajar keduanya sedikit curiga. Tapi gak perlu securiga itu juga kali, kan gak mungkin dia ngasi racun ke mereka. Meminum birnya, pemuda itu menunggu komentar dari kedua adiknya.

"Kemanisan…"

Yoru meletakkan sendoknya dan menyodorkan mangkuknya ke Rhea, sementara Rhea asyik saja memakan es krimnya, malah dia menambahkan susu kental manis coklat di es krim itu, "Mmm~ enak~"

Menahan tawanya, Kagaho mengambil kotak es krim yang belum disimpannya ke kulkas, "Ini namanya es krim rasa _vanilla_." Mendengar ucapan abangnya, Yoru membuat _mental note_ bahwa selanjutnya dia tidak akan pernah memakan atau memesan es krim rasa _vanilla_ sambil mengambil air dingin untuk membersihkan rasa manis di dalam mulutnya.

 _W._ _Wine_

"Wi... ne?"

Yoru memandang ensiklopedia tebal yang dia dapat di kuil Mercury, lebih tepatnya ensiklopedia minuman keras sih... karena iseng dan menurut si bocah berumur 5 tahun buku tebal penuh gambar gelas dan botol berbagai minuman itu menarik, dia langsung membacanya. Oke disitu ditulis kalau _wine_ itu salah satu minuman dari anggur, tapi bocah itu yakin kalau itu bukan jus anggur.

Penasaran dengan minuman anggur itu, dia menaiki tangga demi tangga menuju kuil Terra tempat si abang galak-galak baik hati sedang mengerjakan laporannya, menurutnya Kagaho pasti tahu apa itu _wine_. " _Nii-_ _s_ _ama_... _wine_ itu apa? Itu pasti bukan jus anggur kan?"

Kagaho yang sedang menulis mendadak berhenti dan memandang Yoru dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa ditebak, sementara Yoru menunjukkan ensiklopedia Youma kepada si Bennu itu dan menunjukkan halaman yang bertulis ' _Wine'_ besar-besar.

Mengambil buku itu dengan segera, Kagaho menutupnya. "Itu minuman tidak sehat yang tidak boleh kamu minum." Mendengar ucapan Kaga, Yoru main angguk kepala saja. Kagaho tidak menyadari akibat dari ucapannya sekarang karena nanti walau telah cukup umur, Yoru ogah minum alkohol dalam bentuk apapun.

X. _X-Mas_

" _Nii-sama, nii-sama, x-mas_ itu apa?"

Rhea berlari dan menubruk kaki Kagaho yang sedang duduk manis di sofa, Pemuda berambut jegrak nyebelin melawan gravitasi itu memandang Rhea sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sejujurnya dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu _x-mas_ , karena itu dia langsung memberi narasumber yang menurutnya pasti bisa menjawab pertanyaan Rhea, "….. Tanya kak Saki-mu saja sana."

Menggembungkan pipinya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari kaki Kaga, Rhea langsung turun ke bumi dan mencari Saki yang sedang keliling mencari objek-objek menarik untuk difoto, "Kak Saki~" sepasang tangan mungilnya langsung memeluk setengah _vampire_ setengah manusia di depannya sambil tersenyum lebar, sementara objek yang dipeluknya tersenyum sambil memakan pocky-nya.

"Halo Rhea, tumben turun ke bumi sendirian?"

Gadis bergaun _gothic Lolita_ itu tertawa kecil sambil turun ke daratan dengan kalem, "Kak Saki, kakak tau gak _x-mas_ itu apa? Rhea tadi nanya _nii-sama_ tapi _nii-sama_ nyuruh Rhea nanya kakak."

Tersenyum tipis Saki paham kenapa Kaga menyuruh Rhea mencarinya, itu karena si burung gosong gak tau apa itu _x-mas_ , gadis itu menepuk pelan kepala Rhea sambil mengutak-atik foto-foto di kameranya dengan satu tangan. " _X-mas_ itu nama lain dari _Christmas_ , alias natal. Itu hari raya umat Kristen yaitu saat Yesus lahir ke dunia." Menganggukkan kepalanya, Rhea tersenyum sambil menarik gadis _vampire hybrid_ itu ke gerobak es krim terdekat.

"Makasih kak, makan es krim sama Rhea yuk."

Y. Yoru

Rhea sedang merangkak mengelilingi ruang bermainnya dan Yoru, bayi itu celingukan kiri-kanan mencari kembarannya yang saat itu sedang dibawa pergi oleh Pandora dan Rhadamanthys. Dot yang biasa dihisapnya langsung terlepas dari mulutnya, "Yo…. Yu…. Yo… Yu…."

Kaga yang baru selesai mandi melihat Rhea sedang berkeliling sambil memanggil nama Yoru, melihat pemandangan lucu di depannya dia langsung mengambil _handycam_ dan merekam adik kecilnya mencari-cari kembarannya.

10 menit kemudian Rhea duduk di tengah-tengah ruang bermainnya dan mulai menangis kencang karena tidak menemukan kembarannya, tangisannya semakin lama semakin keras karena tidak diperdulikan sang abang.

Mau tidak mau Kaga mematikan _handycam_ -nya dan menggendong Rhea sambil menahan rasa gelinya sendiri, "Sssh sudah Rhea, Yoru nanti pulang."

"Yoooyuuuuu."

Z. Zelos

Berita Zelos babak belur sih selalu ada tiap hari, tapi yang kali ini agak mengagumkan. Kenapa? Karena yang menghajarnya adalah sepasang bocah berusia 4 tahun. Errr ini salah Zelos juga sih, sembarangan makan apel cemilan sore mereka. _So here how the story begin_.

Apel yang dimakan Zelos rupanya dibeli Rhea sewaktu gadis kecil itu jalan-jalan ke Rodorio di pagi hari bersama Chesire. Berbekal catatan kecil mamanya tentang toko apel yang menjual apel kesukaan Scorpio Kardia yang rasanya sudah pasti enak, manis dan berair. Dengan nekad si rambut hijau itu turun dengan membawa sekantong uang untuk mencari toko buah itu dan membeli sekantong besar apel merah ranum segar menggoda untuknya dan Yoru.

Setelah berhasil menemukan toko apel itu dan selesai berbelanja, Rhea menyeret kantong apel itu dibantu Charon. Rune yang melihatnya membantu gadis kecil itu dan berkata kalau dia akan membawakan apel-apel itu ke Cocytus nanti, akhirnya dia hanya membawa dua apel besar untuknya dan Yoru, mereka jelas menikmati cemilan sehat tersebut dan menanti dengan sabar sisa apel mereka.

Seharusnya Rune bisa membawa apel-apel itu dengan selamat, jika saja dia tidak pergi sebentar untuk memberikan berkas-berkas kepada Minos sambil mencarinya dan membiarkan _Hall of Judgement_ kosong selama beberapa puluh menit. Saat dia kembali, pria itu terkejut melihat kantong apel Rhea sudah kosong, dan Zelos yang terduduk kekenyangan di lantai beserta sisa-sisa apel di sekelilingnya.

Syok melihat isi kantong yang kosong, Rune mendekati Zelos yang masih tepar kekenyangan secepatnya dan menarik kerah surplice makhluk satu itu. "Frog Zelos. Apa yang kau lakukan?" yang dipanggil malah cengar-cengir kayak orang bego, "Rune- _sama_ , apelnya benar-benar enak, gak sengaja saya habisin."

"Itu bukan sembarang apel. Itu punya si kembar."

Pucat.

Wajah Specter bawahan Rhadamanthys itu langsung pucat pasi, "H- haaaahhhh?" sekarang dia panik dan bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan? Minta maaf? Gak sudi lah yaow! Yang Mulia Frog Zelos kok minta maaf sama bocah yang bahkan belum berumur 5 tahun. Beliin apel yang baru? Oke keliatannya itu ide yang bagus! Toh mereka juga pasti enggak bisa bedain rasanya. Tapi semua pemikiran paniknya berhenti saat mendengar derap langkah khas dari sepasang kakak beradik itu mendekat.

"Rune- _sama_ ~ kok lama sih?"

"Apel kakak dima—"

Sepasang kembar itu masuk dan Rhea langsung mendekati Rune sambil menyerbunya pertanyaan-pertanyaan riang, namun pertanyaan Yoru terhenti saat melihat kantong kertas yang seharusnya kalau dari cerita Rhea berisi apel yang banyak malah kosong, sisa-sisa bagian tengah apel itu bertebaran di tengah-tengah ruangan. Bocah biru itu memandang Zelos yang terlihat kekenyangan tapi mukanya pucat setengah mati.

"... kak..."

Bocah itu memberikan kantong kosong yang dipegangnya, Rhea yang melihat kantong kosong itu langsung mewek sementara Rune mulai kebingungan agar gadis itu tidak perlu menangis, Yoru tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun langsung menunjuk Zelos. "Pasti dia yang makan apel kita."

Skak mat.

Zelos berusaha bergerak mundur saat merasakan hawa-hawa gak enak dari mereka, "A... e... itu... eh... hehehe..." Rune mengangkat bahunya sambil menggeleng kepala, dia kemudian mengambil sumbat telinga yang menjadi peralatan wajib di laci meja kerjanya semenjak si kembar sudah pandai berlari kesana-kemari.

"Saya kerja dulu."

Pria berambut selembut Aries Mu itu terpaksa pasrah dan polos saja dengan apa yang akan terjadi di ruangan itu selanjutnya, dia memutuskan untuk menutup rapat telinganya dan kembali mencatat dosa-dosa manusia di meja kerjanya, membiarkan Zelos yang nasibnya pasti akan terbantai habis di depan matanya.

"Ah! Ru- Rune- _sama_! T- tunggu—"

Rhea dan Yoru memegang bahu Zelos dari belakang sambil memanggil nama bawahan Rhade itu dengan suara 'manis' yang mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan langsung merinding ngeri, "Zelos~ kita 'main' yuk..."

"To- tolooooooooooooong!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mendengar ribut-ribut di _Hall of Judgement_ bukan hal yang biasa mengingat ketenangan adalah segalanya bagi Rune, karena itu tiga hakim dan Kagaho yang berada di Inferno dua langsung menuju tempat penghakiman itu dengan segera, takut-takut ada bejibun Specter yang membangkang dan membuat Rune marah besar sampai menghancurkan tempat kerjanya atau apa. Baru saja mereka menginjakkan kaki di sana mereka sudah _facepalm_ melihat tangan kanan Minos itu malah asyik kerja di mejanya, sementara di tengah-tengah ruangan terlihat Rhea menendang-nendang dan menginjak kepala Zelos yang sudah babak belur seenak hatinya bersama Yoru. Ugh... sakitnya di Zelos, kagetnya di tiga hakim sama Kaga.

Berjalan mendekati mereka, Kagaho menarik kerah leher mereka dan menggendong sepasang _troublemaker_ cap wahid yang dia asuh sejak bayi itu sambil melirik bagian tengah apel yang bertebaran di sekeliling mereka, mencoba menganalisis apa yang sedang terjadi. Sementara Rhadamanthys melihat kondisi bawahannya yang paling jelek bin nyebelin satu itu.

Tepar, muka bonyok, badan penuh lebam, tulang patah.

Zelos habis dibantai, Rhea dan Yoru yang digendong Kagaho masih terlihat tidak puas dengan kondisi babak belur bawahan paling menyebalkan milik Rhadamanthys, mereka masih mencari celah agar bisa menghancurkan muka jelek menyebalkan Specter satu itu. Minos dan Aiacos langsung _standing_ _applause_ melihat apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua dengan muka setengah gak percaya setengah bengong.

"Adek-adek lu nyeremin Ga."

"... diam kepala ubanan."

"Tapi itu kenyataan lho Ga."

"Diam Aiacos."

Ya, mereka memang menyeramkan. Kaga setuju mengenai hal itu di dalam hatinya, tapi dia tetap memasang muka datar ala pantat teflon andalannya itu. Kemudian dia berbalik keluar menuju sungai Acheron sambil menggendong kakak-beradik yang masih diselimuti hawa-hawa ingin menendang Zelos ke Tartarus dengan cara-cara ala sparta ajaran Rhadamanthys.

"Kalau kalian bisa tenang dan diam, akan kubelikan apel yang sama seperti yang kalian makan di Guidecca tadi."

Mendengar ucapan Bennu itu barulah mereka diam dan memasang wajah manis seperti biasa, Rhea langsung buka suara dengan manja sambil memandang Kaga dengan mata berbinar, "Sekantong besar ya _nii-sama_?"

"... ya."

Kasian Kaga, padahal dia lagi tekor gara-gara THR-nya belum nyampai.

~~~To Be Continued~~~

A/N: Teheee~ oke tau kok GC belum selesai, cuma gak tau kenapa pengen banget bikin satu ini. Yah... sebenarnya ini cerita udah lama mampir di otak dan di folder tapi realisasi publishnya baru sekarang.

 **-Omake-**

Melihat huruf terakhir di buku abjad itu membuat Kagaho menyeringai kecil, teringat betapa puasnya dia melihat sepasang adik kembarnya menghajar Zelos tanpa ampun, dia melirik ke arah sepasang bocah yang selalu mengekorinya setiap mereka melihatnya. Tertidur nyenyak dengan wajah polos seperti itu membuat Kagaho berpikir kalau malaikat kecil selain Sui itu benar-benar ada.

Merapikan selimut dan mencium kening mereka, Kagaho keluar dari kamar luas itu dengan perlahan. Tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan Rhadamanthys yang membawa setumpuk laporan laporan baru, ah dia juga harus menyelesaikan laporannya. Tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun, Kagaho berjalan dengan tenang.

~~~Real To Be Continued~~~

A/N 2: _T_ _hanks to_ **Shakazaki Rikou** ** & Hades Ai**, emak sayang dirimu naaak. Kalau gak ada kamu mungkin ni fic mampet terus di folder gara-gara nyaris habis ide. Plus makasih udah minjamin Saki. XDD


End file.
